Story Time
Length: 40 comics, August 8, 2003 - September 17, 2003 (View all) "More recapping about everything that's happened so far." Mega Man is busy getting freaked out by Eddie. In the foreground, George is asking Proto Man if Mega Man is still evil or if he is back to normal. Proto Man explains things. In the distant past strips, we go back to when Mega got paranoid for no reason and started running. As we now know from the further-ahead strips, Mega Man and Bass from the future, who were returning the Mega from the distant-er past to be reprogrammed, had caused this paranoia. The events there had caused Bob and George's current introductions into the strip, where their arrival caused the portal that sent Bass back in time. When Mega Man and Mega Man X went to the past to retrieve Bass, they also brought back the mind-wiped Mega Man of the past because only the Dr. Light in the present had the proper equipment to reprogram him. Before the past Mega Man was fully repaired, Bass stupidly took him to Dr. Wily, who deduced that Mega beat him before merely because of his stupidity programming (that Wily himself put in) that gave him dumb luck. The Author sent Mega back to the past to rescue George when he got trapped there. The Dr. Light of the past apparently did not like Mega being smart again, so he "fixed" him by removing the intelligence again. However, a small part of evil intelligence escaped and hid in a dark corner of Mega's mind. It eventually grew more and more powerful and evil. The last thing it needed to get out was to have Mega get numerous blaster shots to the head and a drinking binge. He proceeded to kill everyone, until Bass (combined with Nate, effectively making Bate) convinced everyone to fight back. He knocked Mega (and Mynd, who just came back there) into an open portal. Proto Man sums it all up by saying Mega is not evil. George mentions that he should have exploded due to him eating as much explosive-laced ice cream as Chadling did, but Proto Man says he can't die because his name is in the title of the comic. George goes to talk with Dr. Light. It seems that Mega Man X is nearly ready to be sealed away for 30 years, but Light has no clue what George is talking about. George then asks about the nanobot problem, and Dr. Light assumes time travel. George starts going insane from the thoughts of time travel again, so Light loads George with tranquilizers, causing him to have a drug-induced coma. Following the rule that every drug coma needs to have a spirit guide, X starts to speak with George, telling him that he would have to travel back in time. However, he does not know why he would have to go. Then he tells George that he was only a distraction; in the real world, Dr. Light stuck the time suit on George and sent him back in time to when Mega Man was killing everyone. In the comaspace, X asks the Shadowy Author how he did. He has supposedly done well, whatever it was he had to do. Zero was supposedly in the space as well. Meanwhile, the Shadowy Author has the Author supposedly at the point of the Cataclysm. The Author in the comic starts yelling at the Author running the comic, saying he can't change places in the comic when it's just getting interesting... External Links * View the beginning of "Story Time" Category:Storylines